Love Is Prevailing
by Your Angel of Music
Summary: A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful folk of WFCTGIO.
1. Hopscotch

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Hopscotch  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> disneynut1973  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Games aren't just for children.

**Hopscotch**

x

It strikes Syed, as he awakes enveloped in Christian's embrace, that life is like a game of hopscotch.

Good squares.

Bad squares.

Don't step there.

You lose.

An impossible balancing act, the inevitability of the fall looming ever closer like a child's taunt. He could only fail.

But, now, he knows that he can't lose.

The squares that restricted him are morphing into an endless opportunity.

He burrows deeper into Christian's heat, holding him close as he realises that this, here, _now_, is his prize.

Not for winning the game. But for realising that there is no game to win.

* * *

><p>Hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlemen! The people of WFCTGIO have given me a jumbo sized list of prompts. Onwards we go!<p> 


	2. Love In The Afternoon

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Love In The Afternoon  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes getting up isn't the best option.

**Love In The Afternoon**

x

"Christian?"

"Hmmm?"

"You should probably get up."

"Why?"

"Work."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Christian!"

"What now?"

"That's _not_ what I meant when I said 'get up'."

"Look, I can't help it if you weren't clear."

"And I can't help it if you're insatiable!"

"Never had a complaint."

"Not from me, no…"

"See? So why don't you just let me…"

"…but I'm sure your clients aren't so forgiving."

"But I…"

"_Christian!_"

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"Christian?"

"I'm up!"

"No…it's just…"

"What?"

"I actually think your clients might prefer a personal trainer that's late."

"…"

"If being late means that he's properly warmed up..."

* * *

><p>Okay, it's a pattern. The last one was deep and meaningful, so this one was just a bucketload of innuendo. Variety is the spice of life.<p> 


	3. Call Of Nature

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Call Of Nature**  
>Prompt (Because I refuse to name this one after the prompt!):<strong> Toilet**  
>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705**  
>Rating:<strong> K**  
>Summary:<strong> Some urges are stronger than others.

**Call Of Nature**

x

It's their first night of freedom. Their first night of true togetherness. Syed wants to stay cocooned in the silken burrow of Christian's arms for eternity.

Unfortunately, his bladder has other ideas.

A tiny noise bleeds from Christian's lips as he extricates himself, shooting an arrow of guilt through his heart.

Even in the dark, he can see Christian's features twist, hands locking around the pillow like a python seeking sustenance.

Syed slips quickly back into the bed, enfolding Christian into himself as he whispers reassurances against his hair.

Nature continues to call. He ignores it.

This call is stronger.

* * *

><p>I did it. I made 'toilet' romantic. Booyah.<p> 


	4. Bed

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Bed  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705   
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The bed had never been a place of rest.

**Bed**

x

The bed had never been a place of rest.

Instead, it represented the urgency that defined them. Fiery desperation urging them forward, tugging at the membranes of their souls until they were fused together.

A haven for the passion that could not be expressed.

As Syed slumbers in his embrace, Christian realises how sudden change can be.

The frantic heat has morphed into warm serenity. Thrashing, gasping need dissipated into a gentle stillness.

Christian tenderly sweeps a stray lock from Syed's forehead, relishing the calm that finally cloaks his heart.

That's when he realises:

Sometimes change is a good thing.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I loved writing for this prompt - I came to realise how many different meanings their bed has for them. Just as well it was displayed so prominently. It deserved it.<p> 


	5. Shower

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Shower  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was like stripping himself of an old, unwanted skin.

**Shower**

x

Water pours over Syed's flesh, seeking out every crevice as though it is stripping him of an old, unwanted skin. He tips back his head, closing his eyes and letting that part of himself – the lies, the deception, the dishonesty – float away with the steam.

Arms encircle his waist, tugging him back against a pillar of heat. Droplets begin to gather in the rivulets were flesh meets flesh, a different kind of warmth to the incandescence of lips meeting nerve-endings.

Syed leans in; pressing hands, lips, flesh; until there is no end, no beginning.

Like putting on a new skin.

* * *

><p>I like this one. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. (I also deny that this was inspired by the scene of Christian in towel - y'know, the one where he's all wet and that, not that I paid any attention to the way the water droplets were glistening on his skin...)<p> 


	6. Ice Cream

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Ice Cream  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> MadWorld_NES  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Cooling down can sometimes lead to heating up.

**Ice Cream**

x

Syed burrows into the coldest corner of pillow he can find, groaning as a walking furnace slides beneath the sheets.

"Too hot."

Something bitingly cold is suddenly pressed against his back. He fails to suppress a squeak.

Turning accusing eyes on his lover – _boyfriend_ – he instead comes nose to nose with a spoon.

"Always keep some for emergencies. It'll cool you down."

The ice cream drips languidly as it nears his lips; tracing icy rivers onto his skin.

As an eager tongue lowers to chase the wayward droplets, Syed harbours the sneaking suspicion that he won't be cool for long.

* * *

><p>Ah, something lighter for you all! After trying to be all meep and deaningful (deliberate spoonerism is deliberate) in the last few drabbles, I felt I needed to cool off a bit. And what fun was had. I hope you enjoyed it, too.<p> 


	7. At Work

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>At Work  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Syed works; Christian watches.

**At Work**

x

Christian stretched out, arms knotted behind him as his eyes followed the gentle bobbing of Syed's head. It was hypnotic.

The hair falling over the flushed contours of his face; the muscles tightening as he worked; the gentle flexing of his fingers; the husky breaths rattling from his throat.

Eventually, work completed, Syed caught Christian's eye.

"How's that?"

Christian propped himself on his elbows, a crimson hue glistening on his cheeks.

"Perfect," he reached out, catching Syed's arm and tugging him inwards. "Come here."

As the sweeping brush clattered to the ground, Syed determined that he'd _definitely_ be cooking again.

* * *

><p>Okay, the prompt for this was <em>sweeping brush<em>, but I did not want to to give it away too soon! I hope you enjoyed my attempts at being smuttily clever.


	8. Pushchair

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Pushchair  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Choosing Christian was like being born.

**Pushchair**

x

In some ways, choosing Christian was like being born.

As crazy as it sounds – there's nothing innocent about their relationship, after all – Syed is like a child being guided by a parent. Christian holds his hand, leads him forward, teaching him to talk, to walk, to _breathe_…

At first, the fear is all-consuming. But days pass; Syed's confidence grows; uncertain tottering evolves into unwavering steps.

Christian frets like a harangued mother; fussing, caring, reassuring. Syed doesn't doubt his pride – but worry bleeds from his face.

Because Syed has spent long enough strapped into his pushchair.

It's time to start walking.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I love having such random prompts - they really stretch me. The challenge is awesome!<p> 


	9. Snuggles

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Snuggles  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It wasn't the passion - it was the time.

**Snuggles**

x

Heat hangs thickly in the room, rising from glistening skin and creating a hazy blanket overhead. The _thump-thump-thump _of synchronised heartbeats reverberates against flesh; the gently slowing cadence accompanying the contentment that sings through boneless bodies.

Christian curls inwards, head pillowed by the soft _rise-fall_ motion of the chest beneath his cheek. Arms wrap around him, fingers idly playing with his hair as he snuggles closer; enveloping himself in his dream.

It's not the passion.

But the _time_.

To bask; to laze; to be _them_.

Christian smiles against Syed's skin.

_This_ is his dream - made living, breathing, _waking_ flesh.

* * *

><p>This was the most difficult to get down to 100 words. It just wanted to be a much longer piece. But I managed to wrestle it down as best I could without losing anything crucial. I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	10. Taste The Rainbow

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Taste The Rainbow  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Skittles  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A rainbow of meaning.

**Taste The Rainbow**

x

Christian dips into the packet, rolling the hardened sweet between his fingers.

_Green_.

Jealousy – an emotion that gripped him for far too long.

He drops it quickly; delving for another.

_Red_.

Passion – a smile stretches, dancing in his eyes.

Another: _Yellow_.

Happiness – a feeling newly rooted in his heart.

Both sweets slide together between his lips, crunching satisfyingly as he reaches for another.

_Orange_.

A combination of the two – the fiery passion of red and bright joviality of yellow. He curls his fingers around it, letting it snuggle deep into his palm.

One left.

_Purple_.

Royalty – together they are kings.

* * *

><p>This one made me crave skittles. Not a good thing.<p> 


	11. Shopping Trolley

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Shopping Trolley  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> An item on the grocery list provokes more than they expect...

**Shopping Trolley**

x

Syed blushed as the box clattered into the trolley; fists clenched, twitching uncomfortably.

"You okay?" a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm fine…it's just…"

"I know," fingers squeezed reassuringly. "Give it time, eh?"

Christian moved to tuck the offending box away - but Syed caught him.

"Do we have to?"

A frown creased Christian's brow.

"But you…"

"I mean…do we need them?"

Realisation dawned; surprise; curiosity.

"We always have before."

"Yeah, but that was…" a smile tugged at Syed's mouth. "…_before_."

Fingers suddenly caught his own, threading them together.

"You sure?"

"_I trust you_."

And that, they knew, was everything.

* * *

><p>Okay, I was deliberately vague with this one. But I'm sure you'll understand what it's about - sometimes, its not about being explicit. I hope it worked!<p> 


	12. Naked

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt): <strong>Naked  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Syed has never felt beautiful - until now.

**Naked**

x

Syed had never been particularly fond of his body.

Christian carried his flesh with pride; not arrogance, but a lack of shame that was attractive; appealing; _beautiful_.

It was a contentment that Syed sorely lacked.

But there was something about the way Christian looked at his naked form that made him want to divest himself of clothes forever.

Eyes roving over bare skin with an unconcealed hunger; tongue wetting dry lips; irises glistening in joyous appreciation of every curve, every crevice, every imperfection…

With Christian, Syed felt comfortable, confident and _alive_ in his own skin.

With Christian, Syed felt _beautiful_.

* * *

><p>I wrote this watching Harry Potter and eating Fox's Crunch Creams. Funny old world.<p> 


	13. Snapshots

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Snapshots  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Digital Camera  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> As far as Christian was concerned, the camera was new. He was wrong.

**Snapshots**

x

As far as Christian was concerned, Syed bought them a camera on their second week anniversary.

He didn't know that Syed had had it from the beginning, secretly capturing the beautiful mundanity of their life:

Christian in the park; a newly carefree spring in his step.

Christian asleep on the couch; an unconscious smile lighting his face.

Christian snuggled against him; his whole body glowing with post-coital contentment.

Christian. Christian. _Christian_.

Little snapshots; squirreled away on a memory card that Syed kept in his breast pocket, resting snugly against his beating heart.

For once, a secret he didn't mind keeping.

* * *

><p>I'd just sent Chapter 7 of <em>Magic Mirrors <em>off to my beta, and I felt I still had some creative juices left. So this was born. I hope you enjoyed!


	14. Pogo Stick

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Pogo Stick**  
><strong>**Prompt Provided By:** cazzieb2705**  
><strong>**Rating:** K**  
>Summary:<strong> Even Christian's heart refuses to grow up.

**Pogo Stick**

x

Christian's heart thumped frenetically as he awoke, clanging against his ribcage with each brush of his fingertips against toasty flesh.

It was like a drumbeat, accompanying his hand as it travelled dubiously along the path of skin; convincing himself that it wasn't just a dreamy mirage.

Reassured, his fingers splayed out against the gently rising chest – the heartbeat so steady…so calm…so contented…

His, on the other hand, was jumping about inside his torso. Like a child on a pogo stick, leaping gleefully in realisation of gorgeous, beautiful, exciting _freedom_.

Christian smiled, patting his chest fondly:

_Don't you dare grow up. _

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm in a bit of a fluffy mood at the minute. I also have an image of Christian talking to his chest - not that I'm fixating on Christian's chest, or anything. Sorry, back to being all intelligent and that...<em><br>_


	15. Stairs

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt):<strong> Stairs  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (one use of strong language)  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes it's better to wait.

**Stairs**

x

Syed assumed that, once they were_ together_, the urgency that had consumed sex would disappear.

Wrong.

They _had_ the time, but the hunger was no less acute; no less striking; no less _oh-god-fuck-me-now_.

Learning curves? They were painful things.

At the time, he'd gasped for him; needed him; the immediacy of here, _now_, flooding his synapses. No time for thought - to wait was to perish.

With hindsight, as Christian rubbed cream apologetically onto the scratched, scraped and rather bruised skin of his back, they probably _should_ have withstood the extra five seconds it took to get into the flat.

* * *

><p>I'm feeling cheeky and smutty at the moment. So you got this. Not bad for a one o'clock in the morning creation!<p> 


	16. Kisses

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt): <strong>Kisses**  
>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kissing had been simple. Now it was a language.

**Kisses**

x

Before, kissing had been kissing. Simple.

Not anymore. It was language; a dialect only they could comprehend.

The sloppy kiss; pressed languidly to his shoulder every morning – _It's good to see you_.

The tender peck as they parted – _I'll see you later_.

The deeper kiss upon his return; fleeting yet lingering – _thank you for still being here_.

Frantic, hungry, devouring kisses – _I want you, I need you, I can never get enough of you. _

Open mouths pressed against flesh as they came – no words; just feeling.

One last kiss; soft; tender – _I love you_.

Language. Jargon.

The vernacular of _them_.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I enjoyed this one. I enjoy most of them, but this one I <em>really<em> enjoyed.


	17. Tennis

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt): <strong>Tennis  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> MadWorld_NES  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Watching the two of them was like watching a grand slam final.

**Tennis**

x

Watching Syed and his…_boyfriend_…was like being a spectator at a grand slam final.

Two individuals, with their own unique strengths, coming together in an exciting, exhausting, extraordinary spectacle.

Volleyed banter, expertly hit back and forth.

Sarcastic, almost naughty comments that hit the court with resounding: _Ace!_

Deuce; hanging in the balance, advantage flipping sporadically between them.

But, Tamwar finally realised - there was_ no_ winner.

Fingers brushing discreetly against skin; unspoken words accompanying the mindless chatter; _those_ looks…

It hit Tamwar as he watched from his vantage point at the table.

They didn't care about prizes.

They already had theirs.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'd encourage you to share any feedback you have - the creativity bank is running dry, but I'm determined to finish all the prompts. Feedback, of any kind, is a sure way to fire the creative synapses into gear. Thank you!<p> 


	18. Hide and Seek

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt): <strong>Hide and Seek  
><strong>Prompt Provided By:<strong> jenn123  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What happens when Christian comes home to an empty flat?

**Hide and Seek  
><strong>

x

Christian panicked.

The sudden drumbeat of his heart filled the empty caverns ominously. He darted through doorways, keeping one limb in each room as if the lost Syed could grab hold of an arm, or an ankle, or _something_ to haul himself back.

It was like a terrifying game of hide-and-seek – fear rising as each potential hiding place proved fruitless.

_He's gone…He's gone…_

"Christian?"

As he threw himself into Syed's bewildered arms, realisation hit him:

There was a part of him that hid away in Syed's absence; lost in a lonely wasteland.

In finding Syed, he would always find himself.

* * *

><p>I did this prompt because <strong>jenn<strong> wrote me a lovely review whilst also reminding me that I hadn't worked any of her prompts yet. So, here it is for her! Hope you all enjoyed; please leave a comment if you can!


	19. The CD Player

**Title:** Love Is Prevailing  
><strong>Author:<strong> MercuryPheonix (Your Angel of Music)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Undetermined  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of drabbles to celebrate the first anniversary of Christian and Syed's relationship. Prompts provided by the wonderful people at WFCTGIO.

* * *

><p><strong>Title (Prompt): <strong>The CD Player**  
>Prompt Provided By:<strong> cazzieb2705  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Christian brings home some new technology, giddiness ensues.

**The CD Player  
><strong>

x

It was spontaneity at its best.

Christian had appeared: a box in one hand and a shimmering CD case clasped in the other.

The machinery was plugged in; the silvery disk slotted in place; and, the next moment, they were swaying together in the centre of the room.

Perfectly uncoordinated; a united mess.

If it wasn't for the steady, constant grasp of hands at his back - the solid structure contorted supportively around him - he'd have sworn Christian was drunk.

But, as they moved as one, the cheesy notes twirling effortlessly around them, Syed couldn't help but feel slightly intoxicated himself.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Comments are most appreciated!<p>

Also, if we don't see Christian and Syed dancing at some point, especially at their wedding, I'm going to be most displeased. You know it would be romantically adorkable.


End file.
